


The thing, which you can't buy with the gold.

by CrazySuitcase



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySuitcase/pseuds/CrazySuitcase
Summary: When he endanger...
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Kudos: 6





	The thing, which you can't buy with the gold.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [То, чего не купишь за золото](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541636) by Очумелый чемодан. 



> Good way, guys, I'm a little crazy suitcase from Russia, who write this fic, translate, and who wanna show it for you. Just enjoy, friends
> 
> (Excuse me for my English)

The thing, which you can't buy with the gold.

White snow like a bright fire shined on the ground, covering its dark surface. O'Gilt hurried to the old miser – her longstanding co-traveler Scrooge McDuck. They had one joint venture, which they must to end – that was the kingdom of Ice, the gold of which they lost at their last try. The hurry of the blonde hair duck wasn't strange: Goldie was in great late! Unaccustomed for comming not in time, green eyes beauty didn't know, what would her friend say about it. That why she was angry at herself (and at all world) and she was afraid of McDuck went for the treasure without her. Why not? He knows the organization in castle a good one, so it'll do fine without her…

Climbed on a high hill, O'Gilt steal up to the meeting place. Scrooge dozed quietly, leaning on a beech treе, very similar to Orlemanski beech, that duck saw when they conducted a joint investigation on Joan of Arc. Experience adventurer threw his leg over his leg, closed his hands to the lock on belly, the cylinder slid down over his eyes, snow-white sideburns fell out of favorite hat of duck, beak sometimes trembled trough the dream, pronounced those phrases, that nobody, expect McDuck, used... Like now: «Ah, crazy, what are you doing, you irritated dumpling! Give it back!..» – he grumbled with his true Scotsman's accent.

Goldie suppressed a laugh from that incoherent mumbling. If you'll be with him more than a minute, you certainly don't want to leave him! If you aren't a Goldie O'Gilt, which can disappear everymoment.

And yet... McDuck had the elusive magnetism. Eyelids of duck waved for a little, and he looked at standing in front of him duck. Sight of the billionaire ignite at one moment: blondie could do something like that.

– Hi, Goldie, I'm happy to see you, – he took off his top hat, forgetting his slumber.

– No doubt, Scroogie, – grunted O'Gilt instead greetings. – Let we go?

– Let's go. While I was waiting for you – fell asleep!

***

The ice was cracking under McDuck feet, reminded for their location. There was O'Gilt near him, his favourite Goldie, without which adventures become dimmer. Fists clenched, confident emerald eyes... She knows, that she couldn't find anything without Scrooge, and only from this position takes him. It seems to him that he is only a grain of sand in the desert of her hair, only a faded coin in her piles of gold, only the key to her goals, using which you can succeed… He is important for Goldie, but when he become unusing, she'll forget him as simple, as it's simple to take away Flintheart Glomgold's coin. 

McDuck barely noticeable sighed, but there is nothing, what can run away from insightful O'Gilt:  
– What's wrong, Scrooge? – she turned.

– Skip it. Let's hurry up, – multimillionaire angrily accelerated.

Duck shaked shoulders and rushed after him. There will be all Ice Richness in her arms – it's silly to think about trifles.

***

Looking at the beauty of frozen water, Scrooge and Goldie went to the palace. Then, climbed upstairs, they found theirself in spacious hall. In the centre, on the throne made of Ice, leaning back, sat the king: his glassy eyes, like O'Gilt thought, didn't recognize his old familiars. Monarch held in hand a dazzling staff.

– Good health to Your Majesty! – McDuck bowed low in front of the king, Goldie fell down after him. Scrooge's attentive view, addressed to the ruler, seemed strange for blondie. — We have come to salute You, and to beg you to be the guards of the castle. On an unpaid internship, of course.

The king nodded slowly.

Suddenly he grabbed his wand and pointed it to the O'Gilt. A little more — and Goldie would have become a shimmering statue, but the Scot rushed at her and pushed to the side, exposing his long-suffering back blow.

It wasn't the best time to think: green eyes duck with a bouncing wisp on the back of her head jumped out of window.

There was damp and gloomy outside.

«Well, he's Scrooge McDuck, what will able to happen with him? – persuaded Goldie herself, battled with ferocity snowstorm, ruthlessly ruffled her golden curls. At the end, conscience has triumphed, and Goldie turned and went to the city. – He saved me, than I think?! I'd be a statue if it weren't for him!»

***

Ice pin down the rich drake, but McDuck knew about the peculiarity of king's power: the monarch pointed a certain pressure of frozen liquid into enemies. Presently the cold distributed over the body of the drake, like it could be with his companion.The unexpected actions of the ducks threw the king into a stupor, which gave the Scotsman the advantage: he instantly cut with his trusty cane the ice shell, which did not completely cover him and from that was fragile. Ensured, that the sturgeon, for which he ducked under the staff, safely disappeared, McDuck smiled, adjusted the headdress and, sweetly clicked a stiff neck, lashed out at Belykh(this is the name of the ruler).

«Well, king, shall we measure?»

***

O'Gilt was rushing in the head of the rescue procession. Faster, fast! Who always subconsciously was dear to her heart, had a lot of problems that time! Even if he was a McDuck, he couldn't get away. She have forgotten about the gold. That was a great progress in their ships. Approached to the Ice palace, Goldie stood in a fighting position and, almost letting tears, solemnly cried:  
– King Belykh! Let's go outside! Give my Scrooge, and we... What? M-money b-bag? Is it yourself? – she plunged into a shock at the time, and then it had become a wild happy of the duck. Before her, on the ledge, McDuck stood and lazy twisted his dimensionless bag on cane. O'Gilt jumped up, leaving a bewildered army, and and threw herself into the arms of the friend. Put arms around his neck, she could strangle everybody, besides Scrooge McDuck, because, at the first, he's the only one who could stand it, and secondly, when it comes from the heart, and every weakling can endure.

– My money baggy-bag! – whispered Goldie, put her nose on his shoulder. That moment, this her exclusive weak – that was all. «The Love of Scrooge McDuck» – then the sad press will be all over this new product. They didn't care that O'Gilt could literally revolt for him – no. They need only photos, which will be in all newspapers.

But annoying journalists-crooks couldn't inflate sensation today: the richest Purse pulled out the stone similar to pumice. It was a Stone of oblivion. He squeezed it slightly, and the air turned crimson.

A little second! – and regiment dissolved, confused looking at the sides and waved their shoulders, came home under so funny day. They have to prepare for the Christmas. And McDuck and O'Gilt somewhere gone...

***

Though what are we talking about? Their ducks too! Now our adventure and wealth seekers sit on McDuck's sofa and talk about today's storm. In the corner, the fireplace crackles comfortably, alternating with a sparkling light bulb.

Argue era.

– Scroogie, and what did you do with the king? – curioused Goldie, tilted to the drake for a little, to whom very attached.

– Oh, Belykh unable stand up in near future, – he closed his eyes with a smile. – Нe walled himself up in the ice, and until all his possessions have melted away he unable to stand. Although then again will fall: from of mourning, pain, hunger or something still…

Goldie grinned:  
– Give my part of the gold.

— What is that? Didn't I do it myself, without you?

– But...

Did she believe me again?

– Goldie, don't you know me? You can think, this is a little present to you on this holiday, – he gave to her all bag. Right, it would be funny, if he tear the bag and give only a part of it.

– You shouldn't, Scroogie, – quickly she rattled, but her burning eyes were already fixed on the untold riches, and her tenacious fingers wrapped around the gray fabric.

«She, in a plan of gold, is so predictable!» – that was Scrooge's time to grin. – Hear, Goldie... There, near the palace. You said «my Scrooge».

– Do you mind? – in Blondie's eyes the the panic ran and ran.

– What are you, I only am glad to it! And why did you come back? I could have done it myself, there was no need to put yourself in such danger!

O'Gilt's heart jumped over the mountain Neverest. Only then she understood all strong of the McDuck's care. He's ready to death – just for it'll be good to her. They are traveling together more than one hundred years, and all this time Scrooge worries about her, can to get the window in the middle of night, to inquire about Goldie's health and disappear. And when he sent to lover the wonderful IT(intergalactic telephone), Scotduck called to blonde hair duck every day. Goldie terribly angered about this dlinks, but, after talking with the sisters of Scrooge, whose husbands may not remember them for a week, and returning home, quietly fall asleep, turning to them with their bulges, she appreciated all the attention and participation that he gives her. And another thing: O'Gilt in the depths of innards understood, that she doesn't deserve this. McDuck loves her and can't do anything with it. And she uses this feels, as she only can... Still, she would rather take the gold with her.

– Happy New Year, MoneyBag! – she smiled.

– And you too, foxy. Another year, come to think of it! We become older, milady.

– Let's go with me, – suddenly Goldie caught friend's hand and pulled him. Scrooge didn't resist.

***

And then they stood on the roof. Side-by-side. O'Gilt looked at his eyes – gentle, but fighting and decisive. And McDuck admired her emeralds – smart, but so beautiful! An unexpected thought occurred to them simultaneously. They approached each other, Scrooge wrapped his arms around her waist, and she squeezed his shoulders with her money-clinging fingers. A lingering and tender kiss.

  
Goldie pulled away. Her dress, black and almost indistinguishable in the darkness of night, beautifully flowed down the figure.

Scrooge was able to appreciate the picturesqueness of the scenery, but the charm of O'Gilt him a thousand times dearer. She put her hand in his, smiled, and melted into the darkness, leaving an elegant black glove in her friend's hands.

Heat spread through the body of the billionaire, he looked after her and trembled squeezed what his beloved had forgotten... Or intentionally left.

In that moment it obviously was something between them.

Something, what makes the heart dance krakowiak... Or lezghinka... And waltz in the same time. McDuck knew a lot of dancing.

Something, what is branded forever, and what will never be forgotten.

The thing, which you can't buy with the gold.


End file.
